Sibling Match
by sasannisa
Summary: Kompilasi drabble bersambung, written for zutara week.
1. Day 1

Zutara week day 1: Calor

Takes place exactly at The Search. Enjoy!

Katara menggembungkan pipinya, menggerutu dalam hati akan sugesti yang dicetuskan Aang semalam. Menahan nafas, ia menarik sikunya ke atas dengan sigap, membuat blokade es untuk menangkis bola api yang tertuju ke arahnya.

_Merepotkan saja, sih, _gerutunya dalam hati. Jemarinya bergerak dengan tangkas dan serpihan es yang tercecer pun menyublim, siap untuk digunakan sebagai pecutan air.

Namun sayang, pikirannya yang tidak fokus membuatnya lengah dan terlambat untuk beraksi; Katara terhempas ke belakang oleh serangan api dari Zuko. Untung saja ia sempat membasahi sekujur tubuhnya dengan air sehingga aman dari luka bakar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Zuko sambil menghampirinya.

Katara terbatuk; nampaknya tadi ia tidak sengaja menelan air. Tak mampu menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk sementara tangannya mengambil tangan Zuko yang diulurkan kepadanya. "Kurasa konsentrasiku kurang," ucapnya ketika ia sudah menenangkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Gadis itu membentangkan tangannya lalu dengan sekejap, pakaiannya yang basah kuyup kini seutuhnya kering.

"Itu, atau aku memang lebih jago darimu," ujar Zuko, disusul oleh pelototan mata dari temannya.

"_For the record_, _aku _mengalahkanmu saat di North Pole tahun lalu," jawab Katara.

"Yang kemudian kondisi berbalik. _Aku _membuatmu pingsan ketika pagi datang," balas Zuko tak mau kalah.

Kali ini Katara lelah. Bukan lelah berdebat, tetapi _benar-benar _lelah; ubun-ubunnya mendidih karena teriknya matahari, kulitnya lengket oleh keringat, tangannya pegal berkat terlalu banyak ditegangkan agar membuat perisai es—menurutnya tameng air tidak akan efektif untuk menangkis serangan Zuko karena uap yang dihasilkan akan membuat udara sekitarnya tambah panas dan lebih _melelahkan_.

Katara ingin berhenti. Keadaan ini tidak kondusif baginya. Belum lagi…

"Hey, kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya firebender itu sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, merebut perhatian Katara.

Gadis itu menengadah, menatap pria yang berdiri di depannya. Pandangannya sekelebat gelap sebelum jernih kembali. Lebih tepatnya, buram.

"Wajahmu pucat. Mungkin sebaiknya kita istirahat."

Katara ingin tersenyum mendengar kata _istirahat_, tetapi seperti yang disebutkan tadi; Katara terlalu lelah. Ia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan temannya itu menuntunnya ke batang kayu yang dibaringkan untuk duduk.

Zuko meninggalkannya ke kamp sebentar. Begitu ia kembali, ia mengulurkan handuk dan air minum kepada Katara. Ia benar-benar terdengar seperti kaset rusak sekarang karena pertanyaan itu diulang lagi: "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Namun Katara tidak keberatan, karena dengan demikian, Zuko benar-benar ingin memastikan keadaannya. Lagipula pria itu sudah seperti kaset rusak sebelumnya ketika ia terus-terusan menyebut-nyebut _kehormatan _di masa ia masih menjadi musuhnya.

"Aku sedang datang bulan," jawab Katara pelan. Semoga itu dapat menjelaskan semuanya. Ia hampir tertawa saat raut wajah Zuko berubah canggung. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mati kelelahan. Bawaan setiap perempuan memang lesu setiap kali _bulanan_ mereka datang," lanjutnya sambil menyeruput air dingin yang disuguhkan temannya tadi.

Kehabisan kata-kata, Zuko hanya manggut dengan bibir terkulum.

"Memangnya kau tidak pernah melihat adikmu lesu setidaknya satu hari di setiap bulan?"

Zuko terdiam sejenak. Katara berspekulasi pria itu sedang mengingat-ingat ketika melihat alis Zuko berkerut. "Kami tidak begitu akur untuk memperhatikan satu sama lain."

Katara menepuk keningnya dalam hati.

_Bodoh. Tentu saja mereka tidak akur. Itu alasan mengapa Aang memberikan solusi ini!_

Seakan membaca pikirannya, Zuko menghembuskan nafas dan mengangkat bahu. "Jika kami akur, mungkin Aang tidak akan memberi jalan tengah agar aku dan Sokka bertukar adik." Kemudian ia menoleh dan tersenyum kecil padanya. "Dan kau tidak akan terlibat latihan firebending denganku."

Katara tidak menjawab, hanya merespon dengan memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat bahu. Ia menujukan pandangannya pada refleksinya di air putih dalam gelas sementara pikirannya berkilas balik ke malam sebelumnya di mana mereka semua—Katara, Sokka, Azula, dan Zuko—berkumpul mengelilingi api unggun untuk makan malam. Ia duduk di antara Zuko dan Aang, menjauhkan diri dari kakaknya yang duduk di antara Azula dan Aang. Mereka tengah perang dingin; di pagi hari Sokka protes karena sarapan yang dimasak adiknya terlalu pedas dan celana bolongnya tidak kunjung selesai dijahit sementara Katara membalas dengan bagaimana ia tidak bisa tidur karena Sokka terlalu keras mengorok dan selalu ceroboh sehingga celananya terus-terusan berlubang. Jika hari-hari biasa, mungkin Katara tidak akan semarah itu, namun karena faktor hormon yang tidak stabil, terjadilah pertengkaran yang membuat Sokka berakhir beku. Di siang hari, Sokka membalas dengan menyabotase makan siang mereka—tanpa berpikir kembali bahwa ia sendiri juga akan menyantapnya, alhasil senjata makan tuan. Emosi, Katara pun meledak dan mengatakan Sokka adalah saudara terburuk di dunia. Tidak terima, Sokka membalas dengan makian yang sama.

Di lain hal, Azula dan Zuko juga sedang bertengkar—tidak heran. Namun karena kondisi Azula yang sulit dipahami, Zuko hampir berakhir dengan luka bakar di wajah sebelah kanannya. Melihat situasi itu, sebagai Sang Avatar, Aang memainkan perannya untuk memulihkan perdamaian.

Solusinya cukup masuk akal, namun sebenarnya sungguh merepotkan: Sokka dan Zuko akan bertukar adik selama satu minggu, dan tiap harinya mereka wajib menjalankan kegiatan kakak-beradik berdua tanpa boleh bertemu dengan saudara kandung masing-masing. Konflik muncul lagi ketika menyadari bahwa rutinitas kakak-beradik mereka berbeda, maka Aang memberikan masukan lagi: di hari pertama, adik-adik akan mengikuti rutinitas kakak-kakak, sementara di hari kedua, kakak-kakak akan mengikuti rutinitas adik-adik. Selang-seling, begitu seterusnya.

Awalnya, Katara setuju-setuju saja asalkan ia dijauhkan dari kakaknya yang menyebalkan. Namun kini ia agak menyesal karena rutinitas Zuko dan Azula—berlatih firebending—tentu saja tidak mampu ia lakukan. Ia adalah waterbender. Waterbender tidak mengendalikan api.

Katara berkedip begitu melihat Zuko beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali berjalan ke atas lapangan—sebutan bagi padang rumput tandus tempat mereka berlatih firebending—sambil meregangkan tangannya di atas kepala, siap untuk kembali beraktivitas.

"Um… Zuko? Kau bilang kita perlu istirahat?" panggil Katara tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"_Kau _istirahat. Aku lanjut berlatih agar kau tidak bosan melamun memandangi gelas," sahutnya.

Katara menelan ludah dan merasakan wajahnya memanas saat melihat Zuko melepas bajunya ke atas kepala dan melemparnya ke sisi lapangan. Matanya seketika beralih ke bagian tubuh yang terekspos.

"Setidaknya kau mempunyai sesuatu untuk dilihat," lanjut firebender itu sambil mengambil kuda-kuda.

Katara menggigit bibir. Sepertinya bukan teriknya matahari yang membuat darah di wajahnya mendidih.


	2. Day 2

Zutara week day 2: Euphoria

Inspirations were taken from the song _Hands_ _Down_ by Dashboard Confessional, _Bubbly _by Colbie Caillat, and a scene from Switched at Birth S02E06 between Bay and Noah. Enjoy!

Zuko tidak bisa melihat Katara dengan pandangan yang sama lagi. Siapa sangka, dalam satu malam, persahabatan mereka berubah.

Tunggu.

Bukan. Bukan dalam satu malam.

Zuko telah menyadarinya sejak lama tapi baru kali ini matanya sungguh-sungguh terbuka; selama ini ia berusaha menyangkalnya dengan beberapa alasan dan logika, bahkan menyibukkan diri dengan hal-hal lain hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada satu masalah tersebut. Ia memang pernah melalui beberapa hari hanya berdua dengan temannya itu tapi dengan penerapan berbeda—memburu pembunuh ibu Katara bukanlah hal yang dapat dikatakan 'kesempatan'. Ditambah lagi, melalui semalam di _satu tenda _dengan gadis itu menambah kesadarannya yang sulit dicekal.

Ia menghirup aroma rambut Katara yang tergerai di sela-sela inspirasi. Matanya dipejamkan seraya menikmati udara senja bercampur dengan semerbak akuatik dari waterbender di sebelahnya. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali Zuko merasa tenteram.

Dahinya berkerut merasakan kesejukan yang janggal ketika Katara menarik kepalanya dan merangkak menjauh dari jangkauannya—ia memang seorang firebender, tetapi bukan berarti ia menaikkan suhu tubuhnya merupakan satu-satunya cara untuk menghangatkan diri—lalu kembali merileks seusai gadis itu memeriksa ikan yang tengah mereka bakar dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya lagi. Sekuat hati ia menahan tangannya untuk terpaku dibelakangnya sebagai topangan agar tidak menarik pinggang Katara lebih dekat dan menutup jarak di antara mereka. Meyakinkan diri, ia mengatakan bahwa ini pun sudah cukup.

Zuko menduga suasana tersebut terlalu sunyi bagi mereka karena gadis disebelahnya mulai mendendangkan lagu.

"_I've been awake for awhile now  
You make me feel like a child now  
'Cause every time I see your bubbly face  
I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It starts in my toes, makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes, I always know that you make me smile  
Please, stay for a while now  
Just take your… time…"_

Matanya seketika terbuka menyadari ragunya irama dan rumpangnya lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Katara. "_Wherever you go_," tambah Zuko tanpa nada setelah memahami bahwa temannya itu lupa.

Katara tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu juga lagu itu?"

Zuko mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengangkat bahu. "Kau pernah menyanyikannya berdua Sokka saat di Western Air Temple."

"Aku salut kau masih ingat. Bahkan aku pun lupa liriknya."

Raja Api itu hanya mengangguk kecil, mengingat kenangan perjalanan mereka di mana kakak beradik Suku Air itu seringkali mengisi malam-malam hening dengan senandung yang harmonis nan merdu.

Omong-omong tentang kakak-beradik…

"Kau sering melakukan ini dengan Sokka?" tanyanya, agak menegakkan punggungnya untuk memandang wajah Katara.

"Terkadang. Kau telah melihat sendiri kami berdua suka bernyanyi saat makan malam," jawab gadis itu tanpa menoleh.

"Bukan. Maksudku… _Ini_," Zuko membetulkan, sambil menggesturkan posisi mereka berdua.

Kali ini Katara menoleh, melihat tangan temannya yang bergerak-gerak di celah di antara mereka. Mata birunya membelalak menangkap maksud Zuko. Ia pun menarik diri; tiba-tiba merasa canggung dan malu. "Oh…" tukasnya singkat dengan kepala tertunduk, tak berani menatap langsung wajah temannya.

Zuko menelan kembali rengekan yang hampir dibunyikannya begitu Katara menjauhkan diri. Untung saja gadis itu menunduk sehingga tidak melihat ekspresi kecewanya.

Setelah melalui beberapa menit tanpa suara, akhirnya Katara angkat bicara, "Jujur saja, jika Aang menyiasati ini hanya untuk membandingkan bagaimana rasanya jika memiliki saudara yang berbeda, itu tidak akan berhasil. Aku tidak akan bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakakku."

Hatinya sedikit kandas mendengar pernyataan itu; seburuk itukah perannya sebagai kakak sehingga baru dua malam ia sudah dianggap gagal? "Begitu, ya…"

Katara menyentuh bahu Zuko dan temannya itu menoleh. "_Don't get me wrong_. Aku mengatakan itu karena di benakku, imej kakak sudah sepenuhnya diambil dari gambaran Sokka; overprotektif dan suka ikut campur masalah adiknya." Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke api unggun. "Mungkin kau bertindak seperti itu terhadap Azula, tetapi tidak terhadapku. Kau lebih ke… menghargai keindependenanku dan tidak banyak menghakimi. Maka aku tidak bisa menganggapmu sebagai kakak."

Pria itu mengerjapkan mata lalu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Dengan sekejap, risalahnya hilang seiring dengan hatinya yang kian berdesir. Mungkin ini lebih baik; tidak dianggap sebagai kakak oleh Katara karena peluangnya untuk 'mendekati'nya lebih besar.

"Yah. Itu, dan mungkin karena aku sudah terlanjur menyuka—" Katara telah menoleh dan kembali menatapnya tepat di mata sebelum menghentikan kalimatnya. Cahaya api dan bulan yang baru saja muncul tidak begitu membantu penerangan mereka namun Zuko bisa melihat wajah gadis itu merona, tersadar akan ungkapannya.

_Katara menyukaiku?_

Perasaan menggelitik itu timbul. Muncul dan muncul sampai tertimbun tinggi hingga hampir mencapai puncak harapan.

_Oke, Zuko, ini kesempatan sekali seumur hidup yang diberikan Agni padamu. You better not screw it up __or else__._

Firebender itu mengambil nafas perlahan, mengatur detak jantungnya untuk memelan agar tidak terbawa gugup. Setelah menyiapkan kata-kata yang akan diucapkan—karena _jelas _ia tidak pintar dalam merangkai kata—akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Jika boleh jujur, aku juga tidak mau kau menganggapku sebagai kakak seperti halnya Sokka," ia memulai. Ia mencari-cari mata biru Katara dalam penyinaran yang remang dan mengulum senyum setelah menemukannya. "Aku menyukaimu," lanjutnya, "tapi aku tidak yakin dengan—"

Kalimatnya terhenti seketika Katara mengecup bibirnya secara tiba-tiba—sangat tiba-tiba sampai-sampai kening mereka terantuk, hidung gadis itu menyeruduk pipinya, dan gigi mereka bergemeletuk.

Gadis itu mendengus sambil menarik wajahnya menjauh, "M-maaf, aku terbawa perasaan—"

"Lakukan itu lagi," sela Zuko sambil mengambil tangan Katara. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil mendapati air muka temannya. "Tapi lebih pelan," tambahnya, bercanda.

Katara tersenyum malu sebelum kemudian memiringkan kepalanya, memejamkan matanya, dan kembali mencium Zuko di bibir—dengan lebih pelan.

Zuko tak peduli dengan ikan bakar mereka yang mulai hangus.


	3. Day 3

Zutara week day 3: Voices

I know I'm a bit behind—well, not exactly _a bit_—but I hope I can make it up to you guys. Enjoy!

"Jika kau berencana untuk menyerang secara diam-diam, kau tidak akan berhasil."

Terkejut, Sokka buru-buru memosisikan posturnya yang condong untuk normal kembali agar tidak terjatuh. Tangannya terbentang, dikibas-kibaskan untuk menahan tubuhnya yang hilang keseimbangan. Namun sia-sia—bumerangnya terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh mengenai kakinya. Alhasil, ia terhempas dengan wajah mengenai tanah. Mengambil kembali senjatanya, Sokka dengan lekas bangkit sambil membersihkan pakaiannya yang kotor. Ia menyentakkan kepalanya ke atas, menoleh pada seseorang yang mengusik fokusnya tadi. Matanya disipitkan begitu menangkap siluet merah sedang berkacak pinggang menghadapnya. "Tidakkah kau melihat aku sedang konsentrasi?!" gerutunya.

Azula memutar bola matanya. "Dengan kemampuan sembunyimu, bahkan kau tidak akan bisa menipu seekor turtle duck sekali pun. Terlebih lagi kakakku; Zuzu sangat lihai dalam hal itu." Bahkan lebih lihai dariku, utaranya dalam hati.

"Lalu apa yang menurutmu seharusnya kulakukan? Aku tidak akan membiarkan adik perempuanku dimodusi oleh jerkbender itu!"

Gadis didepannya menghela nafas sebelum mengganti gayanya; tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. "Bisakah kau tenang? Zuko tidak mungkin se'berani' itu untuk melakukan apa-apa pada gadis kampung itu."

Tidak menghiraukan ledekan Putri Api terhadap adiknya tadi, Sokka malah menunjuk ke arah dua orang yang sedang ia investigasi dari jauh. "Lihat."

Tak mengubah posisinya, Azula mengikuti arah tatap Sokka melalui semak belukar. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar tidak menggertakkan gigi pada pemandangan memuakkan itu: kakaknya sedang duduk bersila dengan punggung dibungkukkan di depan api unggun, di bahunya bersandar kepala Katara sementara kedua tangan gadis itu ditangkup dan didekatkan ke bibir Zuko—nampaknya sedang berupaya untuk menghangatkan dengan nafas firebender itu. Hidung Azula mengkerut; dengan Mai, Zuko sudah cukup menjijikkan. Terlebih lagi dengan waterbender itu.

"Tiga hari. Tiga hari kupercayakan Katara pada orang itu dan ini yang terjadi. Aku sudah menduga pasti ada sesuatu padanya," bisik Sokka. Diam-diam, Azula iri dengan nada protektif yang dilantunkan pria didepannya.

"Ya sudahlah. Kakakku suka pada adikmu dan begitu sebaliknya. Lebih baik kau urusi masalahmu sendiri daripada mengurusi mereka," balasnya. Lidahnya berbohong—tapi itu tidak penting karena Azula memang selalu berbohong; setidaknya itu menurut Zuko—karena sebetulnya ia sendiri juga menjadi dalang dari semua ini.

Semua ini adalah strategi Azula: siapa sangka, dua sendok teh garam bisa menjadi modal utama dalam perencanaannya. Sudah lama Putri Api itu membaca bahwa kakaknya memiliki perasaan pada gadis kampung itu—ya iyalah, Zuzu tidak mungkin sembarangan melemparkan dirinya ke depan petir utuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang jika ia bukan berarti apa-apa. Entah hanya bagi Azula entah memang begitu, tetapi Zuko seakan benar-benar transparan soal hati. Dan anehnya, ia merasa tergerak untuk melakukan sesuatu tentang itu.

Jujur saja, Azula tidak suka melihat kakaknya bersama gadis lain karena perhatian terhadapnya akan terbagi, bahkan berkurang. Tapi jika disuruh untuk memilih, karena hanya Katara satu-satunya yang berhasil menumpaskannya, ia merasa tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

Mata Azula memicing mendengar suara aneh yang tiba-tiba mendekat. Ia berbalik badan dan hendak menyerang apa pun yang mengancam namun terlambat; seekor rat viper yang menggelantung di ranting di belakang kepalanya sudah terjatuh dengan sebilah bumerang tertancap di kepala. Kesal, ia memberikan Sokka pelototan tajamnya. "Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" protesnya, terhina.

"Aku tahu, aku tahu," ucap Sokka tak acuh, mengangkat kedua tangannya pasrah. Ia bangkit dari tempat ia berlutut di balik semak untuk mengambil kembali bumerangnya. "Aku hanya bertindak berdasarkan refleks," lanjutnya sambil membersihkan senjatanya dengan ujung baju.

Kurang ajar, gumam Azula tersinggung. Orang kampung ini—

"Selain itu kau ini perempuan. Sekuat-kuatnya kau, aku tetap merasa harus melindungimu. Apalagi jika saat ini kau tengah menjadi adikku," tambah Sokka sambil menyimpan kembali bumerangnya ke dalam sarungnya. Habitualitas, ia meraih rambut Azula yang tergerai dan mengacak-acaknya bercanda.

Normalnya, gadis firebender itu akan merasa direndahkan lantaran selama ini tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuh kepalanya dengan gestur sekasual itu. Namun entah mengapa, perasaan itu tidak muncul. Sebaliknya, hatinya terasa nyaman... seperti... seperti di saat ia menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama di pantai Pulau Ember bersama Zuko.

Lama sekali sejak ia merasakan memiliki seorang kakak...

Bagus, sekarang hatinya melunak.

"Nah. Sekarang apakah kau akan diam di situ dan lanjut berargumen atau ikut aku mengobservasi dua love birds di sana?" tanya pria di depannya sambil kembali berlutut di tempat mengintainya.

Putri Api itu hanya mengangkat bahu sebelum berlutut di sebelah Sokka.

Katara menarik tangannya dari genggaman kekasihnya untuk menutup mulutnya. Sedetik kemudian, ia bersin. "Maaf, apa yang kau bilang barusan?" tanya gadis itu pada pria di sampingnya sambil membersihkan hidungnya dengan punggung tangan.

Tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan waterbender itu, ia malah melingkarkan tangannya yang sudah dipanaskan di pundak kekasihnya dengan cemas. "Lebih baik kita masuk ke tenda. Jika dibiarkan lebih lama, kau bisa masuk angin."

"Jangan cemas, ini bukan bersin karena masuk angin," ucap Katara. Matanya melirik ke semak-semak sepuluh meter di sekitar mereka. "Apakah menurutmu mereka masih memata-matai kita?" tanya Katara malas.

Mengerti maksud gadis itu, Zuko menajamkan pendengaran. Ia mengangguk.

Memutar bola matanya, Katara menghela nafas. "Aku tidak percaya ini. Aku menghormati privasinya dengan Suki ketika mereka berdua, kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama? Apakah ia mengira ini adalah semacam pertunjukkan?" Kesal, ia membenamkan wajahnya di bahu firebender di sebelahnya.

Mendapat ide, Zuko tersenyum culas. "Jika memang begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berikan mereka sebuah pertunjukkan kecil?"

Katara menengadah dan menatap Zuko bingung. Namun baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk bertanya, Zuko telah mengatupkan tangannya di sisi wajah gadis itu. Paham, Katara mendenguskan tawa kecil. "Satu pertunjukkan?" tanyanya.

"Satu pertunjukkan," jawab Zuko sebelum memiringkan kepalanya dan menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Katara.

Mereka menahan tawa begitu mendengar suara lengkingan dan grasak grusuk dari balik semak.


End file.
